roblox_atlafandomcom-20200214-history
Waterbending
Waterbending is one of the five bending arts you can learn when you start a new game. The only sub skill for Waterbending is Healing. Waterbending moves and sub skills disappear when a Lunar Eclipse occurs and will be enhanced when a Full Moon appears, Waterbenders that are or over Level 200 can use Bloodbend when a Full Moon appears. Waterbending Moves 1, Splash This move is unlocked at Level 1. The user shoots a stream of water towards the direction of the mouse cursor. The damage of Splash is doubled under the enhancement of Full Moon. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 15 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 2, Water Block This move was originally unlocked at Level 25, but was later changed into Level 15. The user creates a revolving shield of water around him/her that blocks non-AOE attacks. The duration of Water Block is enhanced during Full Moon. Costs 5 stamina and gives the user 20 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 30 seconds. 3, Water Burst This move was originally unlocked at Level 50, but was later changed into Level 25. The user bursts water out of the ground that deals AOE damage. The damage of Water Burst is doubled under the enhancement of Full Moon. Costs 10 stamina and gives the user 25 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 20 seconds. 4, Surf This move is unlocked at Level 50. The user creates a wave under him/her that he/she can surf on. The wave deals damage when it runs into a person. The duration of the surfing time is greatly enhanced when the user uses Surf in water or when a Full Moon appears. Costs 1 stamina for half of every second the move is used and gives the user 35 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 20 seconds when fully used. 5, Water Wave This move is unlocked at Level 75. The user creates a wave of water towards the direction of the mouse cursor and pushes it, the wave deals damage upon contact. The damage of Water Wave is doubled under the enhancement of Full Moon. Costs 10 stamina and gives the user 45 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 20 seconds. 6, Water Spout This move is unlocked at Level 100. The user creates a water spout and stands on it, the user is also able to hover towards all four directions within a range by holding W, A, S and D. By clicking at a direction, the user creates a slash of water that flies towards that direction. The damage of the water slashes are doubled under the enhancement of Full Moon. Costs 10 stamina and gives the user 55 exp points when used. Costs an additional 1 stamina for half of every second this move is used. Creating a water slash will cost 5 stamina and will give the user 15 exp points. Cooldown is approximately 10 seconds. 7, Ice Spears This move is unlocked at Level 150. The user creates four ice spears and fires them towards the direction of the mouse cursor and deal damage upon contact. Each ice spear deals damage separately. The damage of the ice spears are doubled under the enhancement of Full Moon. Costs 20 stamina and gives the user 65 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 15 seconds. 8, Freeze This move is unlocked at Level 200. The user creates a small wave of water that fly towards the direction of the mouse cursor. The person hit by the wave takes damage and gets frozen for a few seconds. After being nerfed, if the person frozen gets damaged by any move, they will immediately be freed. The damage of Freeze is doubled under the enhancement of Full Moon. Costs 20 stamina and gives the user 75 exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 15 seconds. 9, Ice Barrage This move is unlocked at Level 250. The user hovers in the air while being surrounded by water that protects him/her from non-AOE attacks. The user then starts continuously shooting ice spears towards the direction of the mouse cursor. While hovering in the air, the user is able to slowly move around. The damage of each ice spear is doubled under the enhancement of Full Moon. Costs 25 stamina and gives the user no exp points when used. Cooldown is approximately 20 seconds. 10, Bloodbend This move is unlocked during a Full Moon for players at or over Level 200. By aiming the mouse cursor at someone and holding the respective button for Bloodbend, the user will be able to manipulate the person he aimed at, clicking anywhere would cause the victim to walk towards the place you clicked. While being Bloodbent, the victim will be constantly damaged and won't be able to move on their own or use moves. Costs 25 stamina when used. Costs an additional 1 stamina for half of every second this move is used. Cooldown is approximately 30 seconds. Removed Moves Water Wall This move was unlocked at Level 15, but was removed and replaced with Water Block when Surf was released. The user creates a wall of water that blocks non-AOE attacks. It costed 5 stamina and gave the user 20 exp points when used.Category:Bending Arts Category:Water